<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaara:Naruto by chronoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844867">Gaara:Naruto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoes/pseuds/chronoes'>chronoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha Gaara (Naruto), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Naruto, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, NEJI DOESN'T DIE, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, gaanaru - Freeform, top!Gaara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoes/pseuds/chronoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knot inside of me.” Naruto whispered, spreading his legs wider as a prize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anything.... I always wanted to read a A/B/O GaaNaru fic in the Gaara/Naruto ship. So please bare with my A/B/Ofic. It's my first time writing this. </p><p>Re-edited 12.11.20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaara could smell it. </p><p>Naruto was more delicate than usual. </p><p>He always smelled like sweet grass and feminine like Temari but today, he smelled more hotter than usual. Hotter than the usual days he sweats since he’s never gotten used to Suna’s heat but the way Naruto’s scent glands enhanced Gaara’s nose, smelling too <em>clammy</em> and too <em>ripe</em> — Gaara dragged Naruto out of the Kazekage’s headquarters, yanking Naruto who followed him weakly. </p><p>And as Gaara hauled Naruto to their private house, he could see villagers stare at Naruto with <em>perverted</em> eyes, <em>mentally</em> undressing the blond with their eyes. </p><p>Shit, now there was an arousing odor fusing with Naruto's sweet smell now. </p><p>Gaara’s eyebrows furrow as he sees another alpha mentally undress his half-lidded Naruto holding his hand.</p><p>They needed to hurry. They were in public. Gaara started to run, dragging Naruto’s wrist behind him. He had to hurry and hide with Naruto so no other Alpha’s could start a feud. </p><p>“Naruto,” Gaara says, pulling Naruto into their bedroom after entering their house. Naruto allows himself to get dragged with large stomping that looks like no energy could be used to silence them. Gaara’s sand unconsciously coats all the window cracks and the doors to make sure Naruto’s scent doesn't slip out of their house, and also making sure their bedroom’s scent is imprisoned inside.</p><p>Gaara’s possessiveness assaults all of his mental restraints. Right now, something was wrong with Naruto and he needs to know right now. </p><p>Gaara continued to drag the head-bent down, stomping blond until he finally pulled him down to sit on the edge of their mattress. Gaara went on his knees while his sand covered all the gaps in the room. And finally, that’s when Gaara finally smelled it and discovered what was occurring when he <em>sniffed</em> near Naruto’s crotch. </p><p>Naruto was going into his heat. Gaara could see the faint wetness and small bundles of white fluids straining out of his pants. His nostrils were tickled with Naruto’s slick scent. </p><p>Gaara could feel his Alpha instinct kick at the moment Naruto’s slick scent ingested his senses, and the aroused smell spiked Gaara’s stomach and his half-erect penis. Naruto’s breathing gets hotter as if panicking. “Gaara… you s<em>m-shell…</em>” Naruto moaned out, rolling his head around in a daze. His hips rolled as well too. </p><p>Gaara hastily pinned the blond as an instinct, causing Naruto to fall back on the bed. Naruto’s omega scent was spiraling all over their golden room; it was a fierce smell that made Gaara feel <em>controlled</em> by it. A fringe of hair fell from Gaara’s scalp as he lowered himself down to pull the blond’s pants down. He saw Naruto’s sticky slimy slick oozing and staining the grey boxers he wore. </p><p>It was everywhere. It stuck onto the blond’s pubic hair, his small manhood, and the crack of his lubricating anus. It was lubricating Naruto for his <em>incoming</em> heat. </p><p>Gaara’s senses turn into solemnity when the sickly sweet smell emits another aroma of sweetness, not too sweet to give him a bellyache but a precise amount of sweetness for his Alpha appetite to be appeased. </p><p>“Naruto.” Gaara husked with domination, he moved up to peer down at the blond. His hairless eyebrows furrowed in a predatory instinct. “You’re mine,” Gaara growled, eyes exhibiting vast power in their relationship. He bumped his forehead against Naruto’s sweaty forehead with a supporting arm beside the flushed blond head. His other hand ably flirted with his tiny wet erection. </p><p>Naruto hooked a leg around Gaara’s waist, thrusting up to that big hand that cupped his sticky erection with ease. “I<em>-.. I am.</em>” Naruto moaned out with a shaky voice, his eyes were already on the brink of tears of his oncoming orgasm. “I-I a<em>m…Mh…! I-I’m… a-m</em>!” Naruto repeated those words while grinding his ass to the thin blanket underneath. His dilated eyes filled with lust stared up at Gaara’s eyes who promptly looked down at him in possession. </p><p>Naruto’s pink lips opened like a fish. His tongue swirled around as if needing something to fill his mouth. “Inside..! Get in! Get in…” Naruto begged, thrusting his hips up utilizing his legs to prompt him up. “I wanna…-!” Naruto’s hip swiveled in the heat, he wrapped his arms around Gaara’s neck pulling him into a kiss. “Let me…-!” Naruto begs before kissing Gaara sloppily. Gaara leaned close to Naruto’s mouth thrusting his tongue in the blond’s ragged lickings. </p><p>Gaara’s thumb on Naruto’s erection swirled his little leaking head. And soon, his hands were coated with slick as Naruto’s hips unfolded uncontrollably in pleasure. Naruto gasps inside Gaara’s mouth, raking his hands in Gaara’s red hair to pull him deeper as a way to withstand his orgasm, electrifying his small body. </p><p>Naruto’s muffled moans throbbed against Gaara’s lips who played with his weak tongue. Gaara’s hands became warmer when Naruto’s semen spilled onto his hands. </p><p>Gaara took a deep breath. Naruto’s orgasm smells extremely delicious. It provokes electricity in Gaara’s abdomen and his erection. </p><p>Gaara pulls away from the kiss effortlessly, moving away from the dazed blond with late reactions. He swiftly on his knees, pulling down Naruto’s pants away and discarding his shoes in the process. His stomach electrifies further when he parts Naruto’s legs to their bed.</p><p>His instinct went insane when he leaned towards Naruto’s tempting smell. He licks his lips with focus and lust. Just gazing at the delicate ass. </p><p>Naruto’s slick was oozing everywhere. It left sticky webs on his thighs, balls, and his half-limp dick. Gaara’s eyes pierced onto Naruto’s anus, it was pulsing like it was alive while more slick oozed out slowly. He licked his lips again before his hot tongue tasted the slick hole. lowering his head into Naruto’s ass, he spreads Naruto’s legs wider with his hands, brushing his nose into Naruto’s testes as his chin and nose became smothered with Naruto’s slick. Gaara opened his jaw to devour and licked the crack to Naruto’s oozy anus. </p><p>Naruto moaned in the heat, rolling his hip up for more electricity sparkling in his hips. “In...<em>go to</em>..!” Naruto whimpered with a breath. Gaara’s tongue was enough for Naruto to orgasm again. Gaara’s sinful mouth moved up and sucked onto Naruto’s tiny balls and small dick at the same time, flickering it with a playful tongue. </p><p>Naruto arched his back, buckling into Gaara’s mouth, gripping the sheets harshly. His baggy shirt was already too hot to be in. Hurry..! Gaara hurry!</p><p>Gaara’s hand restraining the blond’s legs slid down to pin the humping blond hips down. Naruto’s hips shook in dissatisfaction, and tears of frustration spilled down Naruto’s eyes, moving up on his elbows to cry at Gaara. “I want your dick in me Gaara!” Naruto yelled, influenced by his heat. </p><p>Gaara pulled away from the blond’s slick ass with a loud suck. Gaara had a slightly red nose and swollen lips with slick doused on his chin and nose. “I need to loosen you up,” Gaara replied, staring at Naruto with a radiating demanding heat around him to be obeyed. Naruto whines at the order but there’s a spark of heat in his hips that makes Naruto even horny at the thought of being controlled by his alpha. </p><p>Naruto’s mouth opened to make a horny remark but his craving for Gaara’s dick faded away when Gaara inserted a finger - <em>a very long middle finger</em> inside the blond rectum. </p><p>Naruto’s body tightens up to the thin finger, a pleasured tear slips out of his eyes as he rolls his hips enjoying the intrusion. Naruto makes a loud pleasured gasp, rolling his eyes back when Gaara inserted another finger. There was drool when Gaara’s fingers harshly thrust inside of him - hitting and rubbing his  sensitive wall that tightly sucks Gaara’s shoving fingers - and since Gaara is a gentle lover, always prioritizing Naruto’s pleasure first, he jabs his fingers into Naruto’s sweet spot. </p><p>Naruto cries, arching his back and tightly gripping the sheets. Gaara can feel Naruto’s anus muscles loosening around his fingers as he gouges and strokes near Naruto’s sweet spot. </p><p>“please..! Just fuck me!” Naruto begged again with a teary plea. His insides clenched onto Gaara’s fingers savoring the thinness and the electricity’s zapping in his erection. “I need you! I need you!” Naruto panted, shaking his head. </p><p>Gaara’s vision was becoming more unstable. Gaara didn’t like sweets but the only sweets he would eat would be Naruto. He tasted the blond’s slick and he craved more of the sweet lubricating fluid. Gaara’s erection tucked tightly in his pants pulsed in frustration. </p><p>Gaara stood up to remove his long maroon clothing to the floor peeling away his ninja gear and pants and undergarments. He lastly took off his sandals in a hurry. Gaara was bigger than Naruto and Naruto was staring at everything in amazement. His Alpha was right here and he was going to take care of the aching heat fueling his body like a bonfire. Naruto feebly took off his baggy shirt, flinging it to the floor before leaning back with a hand brushing his bite mark. </p><p>His finger stalked the bite mark as it bumped up and down behind his neck. </p><p>Gaara extends a hand to open their condom stash before Naruto injects, spreading his irresistible legs and a cute pouty flush face.“No... I want it raw. I want it, I want your dick! I want your babies…!” Naruto's eyes were half-lidden as he spoke, he flinched in unrestrained pleasure when he made another compelling pouty face. “Knot inside of me,” Naruto whispered, spreading his legs wider as a prize. </p><p>Gaara’s eyes lowered in lust. His Alpha instinct shook and screamed telling him to do so. He and Naruto have been wanting to try a baby. They should do it now. Gaara retreated away from the condom sash, causing Naruto to pull him to bed with great force. “I want to touch you,” Naruto cooed with a small dazed smile, “I want to feel you inside.” Naruto licked Gaara’s sharp jawline with a giggle. </p><p>He pulled Gaara on their bed so they could fully be on their enormous bed. </p><p>Gaara followed along with a possessive hand on the blond waist. Gaara’s single-arm could wrap around the blond’s body with ease and, if he wanted to, he could smother the blond with his masculine body. </p><p>Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he straddles Gaara, gaining control to peer at his alpha. He wraps his arms around his pale neck playfully, jerking his small hips into Gaara’s lap; his small erection is pathetic compared to Gaara’s gigantic erection. “I’m gunna taste you,” Naruto murmured, bumping his head against his pale husband while rubbing his nose against him, then giving a quick peck on his close lips before pulling away.</p><p>Gaara leaned a hand back beside him when Naruto fell onto his hands and knees. Naruto had a perverted flush onto his cheeks with a crude smile as he leaned closer to kiss the tip of Gaara’s erection. Naruto’s small mouth engulfed Gaara’s big tip, his tongue rolled around the curve of his head before rolling around to play with his slit. </p><p>Gaara groaned, placing a hand to feel against the curve and angles of Naruto’s shoulder and neck. Naruto’s lips slid deeper with a shake, his spittle trail down at the redhead testicles with a loud gulp. Gaara bit his lips watching his Omega take in his erection. His hands were on the curve of Naruto’s neck and he slides up to gently pull Naruto up by his jaw as a gesture to pull up. The blond gives one more lick before pulling up with a loud plop, breathing hotly onto Gaara’s erection while leaning against Gaara’s hand on his cheeks.  </p><p>“I can go deeper ya know,” Naruto mumbled with spit trailing out of the corner of his lips. Naruto uses his hands to grip onto Gaara’s erection and to prove his point, he curves his back to lean towards Gaara’s erection with his face. Gaara grunts at the hotter warmth on his erection, raking a hand through the blond’s hair as Naruto bobbed on his erection with messy suctioning. </p><p>Gaara sighs hotly, leaning backward to gently nudge Naruto down and swivel his hips up. Naruto suctioning loosen around  Gaara’s large erection before deepening it down to his throat. </p><p>Gaara groaned feeling the hotness and tightness in Naruto’s throat. He could feel the sucking Naruto was doing, it was somewhat like sucking his dick like a bottle. Naruto continued to gobbled down on Gaara’s erection smothering his nose against his red pubes. </p><p>Naruto’s hips were high up, he was on his elbows to grasp Gaara’s big dick but the heat in his ass had a horny urge to penetrate himself. And suddenly, Naruto pulled up with an amazing thought. </p><p>“<em>Wanna suck my ass?</em>” Naruto asked, with swollen lips. His nose was flushed red. </p><p>Gaara opened his lips in slight surprise.</p><p>“Yes.” Gaara whispers, kissing those swollen lips. Naruto smiles in the kiss and pushes Gaara on his back. their sweaty body’s stuck to each other as Gaara’s arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, indulging in the kiss before Gaara bestowing a harsh suck on Naruto’s lower lips to pull away to pin Naruto against the wrinkled sheets. </p><p>“But I wanna suck your dick too,” Naruto whined, curing his eyebrows up in frustration. He wraps his arms around Gaara’s neck again flipping him down on the sheets - switching their positions.  “Here, I got an idea,” Naruto mumbled with a mischievous tone. Naruto turned his body to face his slick ass towards Gaara’s face while he grabbed Gaara’s erection. </p><p>“See? Easy.” Naruto mumbled, angling his head to the side. Gaara gulped. Naruto’s ass was slicker than before. Was he that horny? Gaara thought, looking at the amount oozing onto the blond’s testes. Gaara’s thighs tensed when Naruto’s hot mouth engulfed his erection. He heard the sloppy sounds of the blond playing with his precum and spit with his mouth before spitting it onto his erection to engulf his erection deeper than before. </p><p>Gaara saw more of the blond’s hole pulsing out more slick. “Hhurriy...up….-and..fuck me…” the blond muttered with the erection in his mouth. Gaara resisted the urge to buckle up to the vibration in Naruto’s mouth. He made a wrinkled face to control his burning desire to thrust up before grabbing the delicious cake right in front of him. </p><p>Naruto smelled so sweet. Gaara thinks he might eat Naruto up. </p><p>Gaara's nose jabbed against Naruto’s crack, he inhaled the sweet smell as his mouth opened wide to engulf Naruto’s small balls. Naruto moaned loudly in the erection in his mouth buckling up, causing Gaara to firmly hold onto the shaking blond hips. He played with Naruto’s tiny erection by flicking his tongue, watching his erection spring up and down as small orbs of precum drool out onto his chest. </p><p>Gaara’s hand tightened on the blond’s buttcheeks. He spreads that sinful confectionary flesh and tastes the hole that twitches wide liking the scent of his Alpha. Gaara’s tongue slips in tasting the wet insides and his lips softly scrape the blond’s ring of muscles with his teeth while wiggling inside the blond’s pulsing walls. Gaara can feel Naruto’s throat stiffen up on his cock causing him to gag with the erection in his mouth. </p><p>Naruto pulls away coughing for air. He moans against the erection in his face, his eyes dim in heat and he grimaces a teary face when Gaara’s tongue jabs that spot! Oh there! Naruto’s grip on Gaara's erection tightens. “Harder!” Naruto moans, face indescribably hot against the pulsing erection in his hand. </p><p>“Fuuck!” Naruto moaned out, losing strength in the upper body. He rolls his hips against Gaara’s stuffed face wanting more of the tongue that smothered against his horny rectum. “I’ve stretched…already! I want your dick-! Big - big dick!” Naruto has no idea what the hell he’s blabbering about but whenever Gaara’s gigantic dick is inside Naruto could drool thinking about the sensation! Naruto loves it when Gaara's gigantic dick is inside of him! Gaara’s cock always gives the blond slow, slow sparks of shivering electricity up to his stomach. </p><p>Now that the blond thinks about it like that…. He likes having sex with Gaara. </p><p>Gaara lifts the blond off of him by his hips gently throwing him beside him. Naruto smiles with dazedly half-lidded eyes, and spreads his asscheeks wide showing his gaping anus that looks like it’s waiting for someone to penetrate in. But in Gaara’s view, Naruto’s ass is waiting for him to penetrate in. </p><p>Gaara thinks he might have to hold back his urges just a little bit. </p><p>Whenever Naruto is in his heat cycle, he constantly always performs the sexiest thing Gaara has ever seen in his virgin life. It’s either dirty talking, dirty comments, or dirty expressions that make Gaara’s alpha instinct practically take over his system. </p><p>“Naruto…” Gaara moaned out, stroking his manhood to excite himself even more. The horny blond spreads his legs wider, opening that gaping hole leaking out slick. And Gaara might have to look away from Naruto because of the lip bite he just did while he impatiently waits for Gaara to excite himself even more. </p><p>Naruto’s smell is intense and beautiful. It crams Gaara’s lungs and he’s so glad he was the first to claim Naruto before Sasuke did. </p><p>As an alpha instinct, Gaara’s thoughts darken with possessiveness but Gaara pays no mind to it because his Omega, Naruto, makes whining noises and even goes as far as to help with Gaara’s stroking by thumbing his slit. Naruto’s heat is way more significant than anybody else in this world. Gaara realizes.</p><p>“Now? Now can you fu-...” Naruto mumbles frustrated, pulling away when Gaara’s attention is on him but before he can finish whatever he wants to say Gaara pins him down on the bed. Naruto’s body is on fire as Gaara presses his head against the blond’s sweaty forehead caressing the blond’s inner wet thighs by spreading them wider. his fingers easily slip into Naruto's slicked covered entrance. </p><p>Goopy sounds fill their ears as Naruto clutches onto the bedsheets and Gaara’s neck. His back arches up and his lips pant open seductively with a tongue touching behind his front teeth. Gaara watches while he’s gouging his fingers deeper into Naruto’s anus. He loves watching Naruto fall into pleasure - this is his Omega who agreed to marry him with no force or obligation. This was someone who chose him willingly. </p><p>“Gaara! Give me it! I want it!” The blond shook his head with tears of frustration spilling out. “Or I’ll do it,” Naruto mumbled with teeth clenched and a miserable small glare towards the tender redhead. “Sorry,” Gaara husked in an apologetic tone, he gazed at Naruto with diluted generous eyes, “I don’t want to injure you while I knot in you,” Gaara whispered asking for forgiveness Naruto will forget to forgive. He kisses the moaning blond, clicking his teeth with his before moving down to nibble his jaw and jugular. </p><p>Gaara’s fingers inside of Naruto’s rectum pull out sticky and he rubs his wet manhood garnishing the blond slick with it. </p><p>“Make me cry, Gaara. Our baby won’t remember it.” Naruto cups Gaara’s cheek with a dangerous smile. Gaara wishes Naruto didn’t say that because he will do that now. Gaara pulls away to spread the blond legs wider until his knees are pinned against the mattress. Naruto helps by spreading his legs wider by himself. Gaara grabs his erection pressing his tip against the blond’s rose hole who accepts him with ease, and gradually he rolls himself inside the blond’s insides tightening and hungrily sucking him in. </p><p>Gaara grunted feeling the electricity in his hips. Naruto always loved squeezing and numbing his erection with pleasure with an aroma that made him go mad. Gaara husked, snapping his hips into Naruto's small hips who moaned in response. Naruto's eyes rolled back spreading his legs wider, grimacing with a spittle trailing down his lips. His lusty blue eyes looked down to watch Gaara hold onto his hips tightly. </p><p>“Harder..! Deeper!” Naruto begged, with incoherent moans. He spread his legs further to feel the stretching pain in his thighs to support Gaara’s pounding. Hot electricity sparkled to his tiny erection and belly and Naruto was losing his mind with tears of pleasure spilling out of his eyes. Naruto let out a loud gasp when Gaara hit that sweet spot, resulting in a large roar of electricity to numb his lower half in pleasure. </p><p>“Yes…! Yes…!” Naruto shook his head on the bedsheets. He bit his lips to feel the faint pain in his system to support those sweet thrusts stretching his rectum before Naruto let another high-pitched moan when Gaara’s thrust got deeper and deeper reaching Naruto’s belly. Naruto gazes at the bulge on his stomach and he arches his back, ranking his nails into his thighs. </p><p>Gaara’s erection head harshly slams into the blond delicate spot and he hovers over the moaning blond, balling up mattress sheets beside the blond face with his hand. </p><p>Gaara looks at Naruto’s thin form in the heat. He gazes at those pink nipples which will grow into small breasts to support their child. How big and tasty will they be? How soft and massaging will they be when Gaara indulges his curious side to touch them and grope them? Gaara pulls Naruto’s hip up in the air. Naruto gasps surprised looking at Gaara as the redhead secures Naruto’s hips in his hands.</p><p>Gaara leans towards the blond’s flat chest, drawing towards the hardened nipples poking in the air. He gently licks the nipple tasting its sweat and plainness before gently nibbling on the nipple. His two front teeth softly bite into the hardened nipple that squishes overpowered by his teeth, and Gaara while nibbling the soft-hard flesh wonders how Naruto would look at breastfeeding their child. </p><p>Would he look beautiful while breastfeeding their child? </p><p>Gaara’s tongue covers Naruto’s small nipple entirely before trailing towards his other untouched nipple. He continued to ram into Naruto while Naruto’s arms wrapped around his head for support. Gaara memorizes the flatness of Naruto’s breastless chest; he will remember how toned they are before they soften up by his forthcoming pregnancy. Gaara sends a harsh thrust imaging Naruto with a gigantic stomach carrying his offspring. </p><p>Naruto moans loudly, tightening up on Gaara’s erection. “You’re so bi-g…” Naruto moaned out, jolting his hips up when Gaara’s erection numbed his mind. Naruto grunts at the pain of his chest being nibbled. “You- … some ty-pe of a baby?” Naruto jokes, ranking Gaara’s red hair to stare at him. Gaara pulls up with strings of red hair glued onto his face. Naruto yelps when Gaara’s tightening grip on his hips loosens to drop his lower half down on the mattress. Gaara wastes no time to spread the blond his legs wider again. </p><p>“I was thinking about how beautiful you would look with my child,” Gaara growled, leaning closely towards the moaning blond. “Ours.” Naruto corrected, brushing his forehead against Gaara affectionately. Gaara’s long strands of red hair stick onto Naruto’s red face while Naruto gazes at Gaara’s grunting lips. </p><p>Like a dog, Naruto gives Gaara’s lips a lick. He licks the lips again before Gaara licks him back, pulling him into a deep and smothering kiss as Naruto. </p><p>“O-Our child,” Naruto whispers with a smile once Gaara pulls away. Naruto let out a soft giggle and moan when Gaara shifted his erection up inside the blond. </p><p>Gaara smiles softly.</p><p>“...I <em>know</em>.”</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto doesn’t know how long they’ve been having sex. His mind is so muddy and cloudy from his lust. </p><p>He orgasms and orgasm, yet his heat doesn’t seem to fade but it’s not like the blond dislikes his heat.  </p><p>“<em>Ahh</em>…!” Naruto moans into the air. His back arches up on Gaara’s torso and his hips sink onto Gaara’s erection. Naruto wraps an arm around Gaara’s neck, lying weakly on top of him as Gaara grips his hips to thrust into him. </p><p>Naruto turns his sweaty neck to kiss Gaara's flushed cheeks. His nose brushes against Gaara’s cheeks, smelling the sweet masculine sweat in Gaara’s hair and skin. Naruto affectionately rubs his forehead against Gaara’s sideburns, letting strings of red hair stick onto his face. Gaara looks at Naruto with his eyes, and one of his hands brushes up to remove his hair away from the moaning blond face.</p><p>Naruto softens up to Gaara’s gentle brushes. He smiles looking at Gaara before capturing his mouth. Their teeth clink and their tongues mingle together as Gaara spreads the blond deeper and deeper. </p><p>“Mhpp—!” Naruto moans loudly into Gaara’s mouth, rolling his hips against Gaara’s pelvis. Gaara’s hand finishes it’s duty, and trails down to pinch his hardened nipple. Naruto jumps surprised, breaking the kiss to shake and whirl his body on Gaara’s cock. </p><p>“I-imm….<em>cummmieing</em>..-!” Naruto slurs, hips bolting in electricity and pleasure. Naruto rolls his hips, spreading his legs and thrusting his hips down. Gaara moans into Naruto’s ears and Naruto’s omega body shivers when his alpha is moaning. </p><p>Naruto starts to quickly thrust his hips, rubbing more sweat between his back and Gaara’s ribs but Gaara’s hands stop his hips to breaks his pace. “Too fast,” Gaara muttered softly into the blond ears. Naruto whines softly kissing Gaara out of annoyance. </p><p>“Pretty please?” Naruto begs, always liking to tease Gaara. “I wanna cum..-..” Naruto whispers to Gaara’s ear, trying his best to seduce his alpha. “You can,” Gaara gives in, smooching Naruto’s cheeks and eye. </p><p>Naruto rolls his hips as he lazily lays on Gaara’s chest. He grits his teeth and grimaces when he finally reaches his orgasm, squirting cum out of his erection while lacing his hand with Gaara. While Naruto cries out, Gaara fondles Naruto’s body to feel the curves, the flat breast, the pointy hips, the toned inner thighs, and the fat of his bums. Gaara kisses Naruto’s sweaty neck as the blond faces his pleasure. </p><p>Gaara grunts quietly, gripping on the blond’s waist tightly as Naruto’s rectum tightens up. </p><p>Gaara could feel himself coming closer; he's going to knot inside of Naruto soon. </p><p>Gaara starts thrusting his hips upward, spreading the blond legs with his hands under the tan thighs. Naruto moans at the velocity and turns to face Gaara after drowning in his orgasm. </p><p>“So soon?” Naruto mumbled sweetly. </p><p>“....<em>soon</em>,” Gaara muttered into Naruto’s neck. </p><p>Gaara could feel his erection engorging as he rubs himself inside of Naruto’s rectum. He lets shallow grunts into Naruto’s ears as he tightly holds onto the blond waist. “...c…-!” Gaara husked into Naruto’s ears, feeling himself cumming inside of his omega. </p><p>Pleasure sparkles Gaara’s body, and he possessively holds onto Naruto - <em>knotting</em> inside of him. He can feel himself sucking on Naruto’s inside while Naruto accepts him as he ejaculates semen. He pulls Naruto to the side, spooning him to let the knotting take place. </p><p>Gaara pants into Naruto’s blond scalp, smelling the natural oils and sweat - it isn't an unpleasant smell as he’s so attracted to Naruto’s scent. Naruto makes a grimacing noise once his insides are unfolding for the knotting session. </p><p>“Hurts?” Gaara asks, moving his head to check up on the blond’s face. Naruto’s eyebrows are curled and his eyes are shut. </p><p>Gaara might pull out despite the pain<em> —“No.”</em> Naruto mumbled, holding onto Gaara’s forearm. Naruto shakes his blond spikes, and he breathes for air. </p><p>“Let’s stay like this for a while.” Naruto twisted his head to look at Gaara and he smiled at the sweaty redhead. </p><p>Gaara’s hands on the blond’s waist trail down to rub Naruto’s abdomen. Naruto’s stomach is warm. </p><p>Gaara softly smiles against the blond’s shoulder blade. Gaara’s hand moves to <em>clasp</em> and <em>lace</em> Naruto’s hand. </p><p>They’re going to have a baby. </p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a odd hc that naruto and gaara always lace hands whenever they have sex ;)<br/>Edit: oh god I literally forgot naruto lost his arm but in this au let’s pretend Naruto and Sasuke slapped hands and yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naruto and Gaara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaara could smell it. Naruto’s scent has <em>changed</em>.</p><p>From the sweet grass scent to a <em>milky scent</em> that smells flowery.</p><p>Naruto’s appetite had slightly changed; no more of that <em>unhealthy</em> amount of ramen as the blond began vomiting food.</p><p>He's also been experiencing morning sickness running to the bathroom anytime he wakes up and experiencing fatigue complaining about how tired he is and needs more sleep.</p><p>And Gaara didn’t even need to go out to buy a pregnancy test because he knows everything about Naruto; Naruto is <em>his</em>.</p><p>But the blond wanted to take a pregnancy test for proof, and so Gaara went to go buy one despite the blond protest of wanting to go buy one himself. Gaara would not let Naruto go out in a world full of <em>heartless</em> alphas that would take advantage of him if they smelled him.</p><p>Naruto defended himself saying that he could protect himself but Kurama mentally told the blond that he should listen to Gaara because their chakra fusion should be lowered down to <em>protect</em> the fetus in Naruto’s stomach.</p><p>Naruto only pouted and waited for Gaara to come back home in their expensive house.</p><p>“<em>Gaara</em>…..” Naruto whispers coming out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test clenched in his hands. He slowly walks towards Gaara as if he sees a ghost. Gaara, sitting on a chair, reviewing some reports looks up to a pale Naruto looking at him so dead.</p><p>“Naruto?!” Gaara jumped out of his seat to run to his pale-looking omega, not caring about the paperwork tower falling to the ground. “What’s wrong?!” Gaara clenched tightly on Naruto’s shoulder while worriedly looking at Naruto’s silent face.</p><p>Gaara’s eyes roam around Naruto’s face who stares at him so widely. Gaara needs to kill the threat who terrified his husband.</p><p>Then, Naruto smiles, he <em>smiles</em> so widely and <em>tears</em> are falling down his eyes.</p><p>“I’m <em>pregnant</em>,” Naruto whispers and it’s so faint and small but Gaara can hear it because it’s Naruto. Naruto exhales a sigh and he’s looking at Gaara with bright eyes, “I’m pregnant!” Naruto shouted and he’s touching his stomach so proud and so joyous.</p><p>“I’m going to be a parent ‘<em>dattebayo</em>!!” And Naruto is twirling in excitement as he’s jumping around in excitement. Gaara instantly supports the blond’s excitement by holding onto the blond’s hips out of instinct. “We’re going to be parents Gaara!” Naruto screamed, hugging Gaara and breathing heavily.</p><p>Gaara doesn’t stiffen from the sudden physical contact anymore; he’s used to it now since he’s always with Naruto. “A mom! I’m going to be a <em>mom</em>! ‘<em>Dattebayo</em>!!” Naruto yells into Gaara’s chest excitedly then he looks up at Gaara who looks like he needs time to process Naruto’s excitement.</p><p>“....<em>And</em>… I’m going to be a father,” Gaara mumbles softly, looking at Naruto with such exposed eyes. Gaara’s eyes trace Naruto’s face, his bright smile, the <em>tears</em> of happiness, the milk scent glands exposed from Naruto’s neck, Naruto is happy. Very <em>very</em> happy.</p><p>Gaara’s eyes widen. Shit, he knew Naruto was pregnant after one whiff of the blond’s scent, but to hear it from the blond’s mouth <em>himself</em>.</p><p>Gaara cracks a smile while gazing happily at the <em>smiling</em> Naruto.</p><p>“We’re going to be <em>parents</em>!!” Naruto cried out pulling away from the hug to touch and cradle his belly with passion.</p><p>Gaara watches Naruto cheer and bickers with Kurama about how fat the blond will get once the baby is fully developed. And Gaara continues to smile as he walks towards the blond and touches his shoulder with a hand.</p><p>“...Naruto…” Gaara whispers, looking at his husband's blissful expression before cupping his cheeks. Gaara feels so happy, so blissful - <em>insanely blissful</em> like that dream he had during the war - but nothing could <em>compare</em> to this.</p><p>The love of his life is pregnant with his sperm and blood.</p><p>Gaara doesn’t know what to feel despite his chest feeling so delighted. Gaara can’t help but remember how <em>badly</em> his father abused him as a child and turned him into a monster. Gaara’s eyebrows furrow for a second, he will not turn his child with Naruto into another version of his old self — that's Gaara’s vow for his child.</p><p>And as Gaara gazes at Naruto, Naruto smiles becomes brighter. He wraps his arms around Gaara’s neck. “<em>I love you</em>,” Naruto says loudly. Naruto bumps his head against Gaara’s forehead with hands tightly cupping his face.</p><p>“I love you Gaara,” Naruto repeats, closer to Gaara’s face who stares at him vulnerable and intently. And Naruto smiles, smiles so widely because he’s starting a family with someone he loves <em>so much</em>.</p><p>Naruto kisses Gaara with ease. There are no brushing tongues, no clicking teeth, no moans being muffled, it’s just a firm kiss between the married males. Their soft lips brush up against each other as they stare at each other with flowing happiness.</p><p>“<em>I love you too, Naruto</em>.” Gaara softly mumbles, and his soft words vibrate against Naruto’s flushed lips. He searches the blond eyes, seeing what will happen to the blond’s everlasting happiness when he hears those words.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes soften once he hears those words. “I know that stupid,” Naruto mumbles to Gaara’s lips before kissing him firmly. “Guess…” Naruto pulls out of the kiss to mumble, “no ramen…” Naruto whispers and sad tears are leaking out of Naruto’s eyes. “No…. ramen…” Naruto mumbles again and there are even more tears spilling out of the blond eyes.</p><p>Naruto pulls away from the kiss to walk back, looking so lost and sad. “<em>No ramen…</em>!” And Naruto is <em>crying</em> because he can’t eat ramen for nine months.</p><p>Gaara runs to Naruto and <em>cradles</em> the crying blond in his chest, brushing a soothing hand on his crying husband back.</p><p>“Raaameeen!!” Naruto wailed into Gaara’s chest.</p><p>Gaara could only feel happiness as Naruto’s arms wrapped around his waist to sob out his mood swing for that distasteful ramen Naruto is obsessed with. Well, Gaara is a little glad for Naruto’s health, he’ll be eating clean for their child.</p><p>Gaara continues to smile and affectionately rub his head against Naruto’s blond spikes because his relationship with Naruto went to the next step in their married relationship.</p><p>A child, a child made from their love will be seen by everybody.</p><p>“<em>Raaaaameeeeen</em>!!” Naruto wailed louder.</p><p>Gaara’s smiles <em>disappear</em>, as he instantly tries to comfort the crying blond — the best he can to make him stop crying.</p><p>“Naruto, it’s okay…” Gaara muttered, not sure what to do with a crying blond probably influenced by his mood swings. “I’ll buy you the <em>best</em> ramen you ever had in your entire life.” Gaara softly said into the blond’s ears, cupping the blond’s cheeks to make the puffy eye blond look at him.</p><p>Naruto’s sad eyes brighten up. “Ichiraku's ramen then?” Naruto mumbled with a hiccup in his voice. “You’ll buy me <em>all t</em>he Ichiraku ramen I <em>want</em>?” Naruto asked again, adorably looking up at his husband.</p><p>Gaara nodded with a smile to comfort the blond. “<em>Anything</em>,” Gaara whispers, brushing his thumbs against Naruto’s puffy eyes. Naruto’s tears instantly dried up and he smiled so brightly, jumping out of Gaara’s hands.</p><p>“I gotta tell Tsunade-Baachan!! Oh and Sakura-Chan! And Shikamaru! And Sai! And Sasuke! And Konohamaru! And Ayame and old man! And everybody at <em>Konoha</em>!” Naruto yelled running to their hallways to enter their workspace.</p><p>Gaara is only caught off guard only a little bit. After all, this is Naruto, his <em>husband</em> who’s always so energetic and happy.</p><p>It might just be a little worrisome with his mood swings though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters From Friends and a Perverted Blond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Congratulations, Naruto! </em></p><p><em>I was wondering when you and Gaara were finally going to tie the knot! I wish I could be there to help you with your pregnancy and so on, but I’m stuck with Sandra and helping out Sasuke Hokage’s duty! If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to send me a message! I’m a medic and your best friend after all! Once again, congratulations Naruto! -Sakura.</em>” </p><p>Naruto smiles as he reads Sakura’s message. Naruto is sitting right next to Gaara. They sat on the couch reading all the letters he received from his friends from Konoha. Naruto makes a small squeal of happiness, leaning in Gaara’s warmth, feeling so excited and warm reading the messages from his friends. </p><p>He <em>misses</em> them. </p><p>Naruto moves on to the next letter while leaning on Gaara’s body. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Naruto. </em></p><p><em>What a drag, out of all the people I expect to be pregnant at our old age, it’s you. Well, being related to you, in the end, might be worth it. </em> <em>But hey, don’t forget I’m still here even though you decided to live in Suna, our bond won’t disappear. Can't say much in this letter but until next time Naruto. - Nara Shikamaru.”</em></p><p>Naruto let out a soft giggle reading Shikamaru’s lazy ass letter. Naruto turns to look at Gaara reading a mission report before looking at the next reports in his hands. </p><p>Gaara’s been on work-at-home duty while Kankuro is in the office doing the meetings. Sometimes Gaara has to go but Naruto doesn’t mind. It gives Naruto a chance to learn how to cook food for their family. </p><p>Naruto turns to the next letter. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Naruto-kun! </em></p><p>
  <em>May the Power of Youth bestow on you and your child! I miss sparing with you in our youthful days! May you and Gaara-kun be forever happy! -Rock Lee.”</em>
</p><p>Naruto snorts loudly reading Lee’s funny message. It captures Gaara’s attention as he stares at Naruto then to the letter. Once Gaara reads the letters from Naruto’s hands, he softly snorts before going back to the reports he’s reading. </p><p>Naruto heads to the next letter. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Naruto!</em></p><p>
  <em> I came to see that you’re finally starting to walk on the path of being a parent. Seeing your letter made me realize how much you’ve grown! I remember how little you were as a genin and now you’re a hero to the world and a parent! Come back to Ichiraku! We miss you! -Teuchi and Ayame.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto’s heart goes warm. Oh darn, he misses them too; Ichiraku's ramen, his home, and comforting fast food to eat. </p><p>Naruto makes a sad exhale and moves onto the next one. </p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations Naruto, and congratulations to Gaara for supporting you and your pregnancy. Come visit Konoha when you can. There's something I wish to discuss with you about security. -Sasuke.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto made another snort reading Sasuke’s letter. What could the<em> first Uchiha Hokage</em> want with his <em>stupidity</em>? Naruto rolls his eyes and the letter in his hand gets <em>taken</em> away by Gaara. </p><p>“Gaara?” Naruto mumbled looking at Gaara confused. “This one will be over here,” Gaara muttered, putting Sasuke’s letter <em>beside</em> him before grabbing another report. </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen, but Gaara seems keen on ignoring his reaction. </p><p>Naruto shrugs his shoulders and moves onto the next one. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Naruto. </em></p><p>
  <em>We have truly grown and become adults. I hope we can guide the future generations the paths they wishes to take. Come visit us sometimes. -Neji. Oh! Come visit us when you have your baby! I wanna see your baby! -TenTen. Congratulations Naruto-kun, I hope you and your husband and the child are doing well. Visit when you can!-Hinata.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto smiles at the letters. He rolls his head happily and makes sure to remember TenTen's words. </p><p>Next letter. </p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations brat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, Gaara knotted inside of you. What took him forever to finally knot inside of you? I want to see my grandchildren! Not you and Gaara face all the damn time! Don’t be surprised to find me at your doorstep! I want to be the one to help you with your pregnancy! You better not let anybody take that role! Or I’ll punch them! -Tsunade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations Naruto! Tsunade-sama is right! Don’t let anybody take that role away from us! -Shizune.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto giggles happily. The old hag acting all <em>motherly</em> to support Naruto’s path of pregnancy? Naruto grins at the letter with another chuckle. </p><p>“Okay…” Naruto whispers, shaking his head. He prays that Tsunade won’t break their house. </p><p>Gaara looks at Naruto curious about the blond’s sudden whisper. “Here.” Naruto hands Gaara the letter which he quickly accepts. Gaara reads the letter and he smiles at it. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Gaara mutters before handing it back to Naruto. </p><p>Naruto takes the letter and places it on the stack of open letters he placed beside him. </p><p>Naruto opens another letter. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Gaara! </em></p><p>
  <em>I’m so glad you’re becoming a father! How’s Naruto doing? How are you doing? Is Kankuro doing well? Is the baby doing well? Do you remember what I taught you about supporting Naruto despite how much of a dumbass he can be? Anyways! Hurry up! Shikadai misses you both! Visit Kohona with your baby! I wanna see my little brother's baby! -Big Sister Temari.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto laughs and playfully punches Gaara. He hands the letter to Gaara as it was appointed to him. </p><p>Gaara puts the pile of reports down in his hands and he reads the letter. Naruto moves onto the next letter. </p><p>“<em>Congrats dickless. </em></p><p>
  <em>I knew you had no dick. I mean that’s why you’re pregnant and fat now. Come visit Kohona, Ino says she wants to compare her child to yours. Though, your child is already ugly. I just know it. I read it in a bo—Sorry! Naruto! Congratulations to you and Gaara! Come visit Kohona though! -Ino and Sai.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto snorts loudly, shaking his head, remembering to <em>fight</em> Sai the moment he arrives at Konoha for a visit. </p><p>Gaara hands him the letter and Naruto stacks Sai’s letter and Temari’s letter together. And finally the last one. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Naruto.</em></p><p>
  <em>I see that you are doing well. How are you doing Naruto? Is Suna’s heat alright? Are you being a proper citizen at Sand? Are you cleaning and obeyi— Jeez! Sorry about that Naruto! Shino’s a little mad right now and he’s being so moody! But congratulations to you! I mean you carrying a past-murder child! Naruto! You’re still a freaking crazy fool! Visit us sometimes! -Kiba and Shino.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto shook his head, giggling as he read Kiba's message. Naruto stacked Kiba’s letter onto the piles of the letters he opened, and on the coffee stand, there’s another letter he realizes he needs to open. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations Naruto-niichan </em></p><p>
  <em>I knew you would be the one to carry a strong baby in your belly! Gaara, the Kazekage!? Naruto-niisan, is that why you kept gazing at him whenever you saw him in the streets when you were younger? Like that one time I was begging for a training session with you but you kept looking at him so distracted! I knew it! You were in love with him! Visit me! I miss you Nii-chan! I want to battle with our Rasengan once more! -Konohamaru.” </em>
</p><p>Naruto laughs at the letter. Oh gosh! He misses Konohamaru! Naruto places the letter to the side and he turns to Gaara who reads the village's reports in his hands. Naruto grins and rubs his semi-big belly under his clothes. </p><p>Pregnancy is such an experience for Naruto. He’s always constantly running to the bathroom and constantly having strange food tastes for things he never usually eats. </p><p>Naruto hates the mood swings, the back pain, and the swelling in his small breast but the best thing out of the pregnancy is <em>Gaara</em>. </p><p>Naruto sees sides of Gaara who never shows his worried mask so often. He could remember the time he was walking down the stairs and Gaara used his sand to create a blob of sand, <em>forcing</em> the blond to sit on it as it gently moved him down to the floor. </p><p>Even that one time when he got up in the middle of the night, hungry as fuck, Gaara ran up to him and ordered him to stay in bed, saying that he’ll make whatever the blond wanted. Naruto only got annoyed but decided to tease his husband by saying he wanted a mustard cake with chocolate syrup. </p><p>His teasing failed as Gaara created a sand clone to go fetch an odd cake in the middle of the night. Gaara was very serious about his safety and Naruto realized after so many failed attempts to tease Gaara. </p><p>He gave in when the blond wanted a <em>hand—CLACK— tin-tin. </em></p><p>“<em>Gaara</em>!” Someone enters their house with heavy footsteps. Gaara places the reports he was reading onto the table and stands up to greet Kankuro. </p><p>“Help me! The villagers today <em>ransacked</em> me with so many gifts! I can't use Crow!” Kankuro shouted, sounding like he was <em>struggling</em>. Gaara moved swiftly, glancing at the blond to stay in his scented area. </p><p>Naruto sits there, obeying the order as he waits for Kankuro and Gaara to enter back into the living room carrying so many gifts and presents. </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Naruto shouted. There were <em>so many gifts!</em> So many toys! So many pregnancy essentials! Woah! Naruto jumped excitedly. </p><p>He had never seen so many gifts in his life. Naruto stands up from the couch to gaze at the mountain of gifts on their carpeted floor. </p><p>“Woah…” Naruto says, gazing at all the never-ending gifts that continue to fill their living room. “The whole village got this<em> for us?</em>!” Naruto shouted amazed, as he continuously stepped back as more gifts filled their large living room. </p><p>“Well, everybody seems to notice their Kazekage is never seen in public anymore. They’re going to <em>assume</em> that his husband is pregnant. And here we are gifts.” Kankuro says with a tired tone, wiping a hand against his painted face. Kankuro seems to gaze at the gifts and amazement before looking at Naruto with eyes that said <em>‘You don’t know how famous you are? Don’t you?’ </em></p><p>“I mean Sand’s legendary duo of <em>mustard</em> and <em>ketchup</em> no longer being seen in public? Of course stupid, they’re going to assume that while you guys were <em>fucking</em> for <em>fourteen</em> days. you guys caused quite an uproar.” Kankuro glares at Gaara and Naruto, crossing his arms to prove his annoyance. Naruto quickly looks down embarrassed. Gaara covers the blond with his body out of protective instinct. </p><p>“We had the most <em>important</em> meeting and I had to be the one to attend.” Kankuro rolled his eyes at Gaara’s protective stance. “Well, I have to go. I only came to check up on you and give you the gifts.” Kankuro waved a hand towards the two. </p><p>“Oh. Temari asked if you were doing fine,” Gaara says as if to remember the letter message. “I’m fine. Tell her that I need her. I can’t deal with all the mess at the headquarters.” Kankuro complained and left the house before Gaara could reply. </p><p>“Ahaha….” the blond nervously laughs, and he looks at Gaara that has a face that says <em>‘I’ll keep that in mind’</em>. Naruto tugs Gaara’s wrist and he looks at all the gifts the villagers gifted them. </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen as he begins to look and touches all the gifts on their floor. </p><p>“Move. I need to check for any devices or hidden explosives.” Gaara orders, pulling a gift Naruto is holding away, and gently pushes and drags Naruto to the couch they were sitting at. </p><p>As Gaara’s sand sifts all through the gifts for any dangerous threats that could harm them both and the baby. They both sit on the couch waiting. But Naruto is looking at Gaara with a very perverted smile. He was holding a breast pump box before Gaara took it away and right now… he had a <em>small breast</em> to support their child. </p><p>Naruto bit his lips nervously as he rubbed his stomach. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Does something hurt?” Gaara moved closer towards the blond in concern. Naruto shook his head, waving out his milky scent to Gaara’s nose. </p><p>“<em>Do</em>… do you want to <em>touch</em> me?” Naruto mumbles embarrassed, looking away for a moment before seductively looking at Gaara with a perverted smirk.  </p><p>“It’ll hurt the baby,” Gaara muttered in concern, with a hairless eyebrow curled. </p><p>“<em>Not like that…</em>.” Naruto mumbled, looking somewhere away from Gaara’s eyes for a moment before lifting his shirt to <em>reveal</em> his small boobs and semi-round stomach. </p><p>Naruto’s scent was sweet with body odor and a small whirl of milk scent. It tickles Gaara’s senses. </p><p>Gaara’s eyes widen at the sight of how soft Naruto’s breasts look and how big they are. Gaara’s eyes trail down to Naruto’s round belly, he opens his mouth to make a retort but Naruto’s small hand places his hands on top of his big pale hands, and he lifts their hands together to cup his small breasts — Gaara’s eyes <em>widen</em>. Naruto is <em>letting</em> Gaara cup his breasts. </p><p>“Like…. <em>here</em>?” Naruto mumbled with a blush. Gaara stares at Naruto. </p><p>Right now… what Naruto was asking… </p><p>Gaara, very <em>curious</em>, slightly squeezes Naruto’s soft breast in fear that it might hurt him but Naruto makes a soft moan as he <em>blushes</em> harder. “I never had <em>boobs</em>… maybe when I did my <em>Henge</em>… but… I never experienced having it.. touched.” Naruto mumbled, gesturing to Gaara to squeeze them again with adorable puppy eyes. </p><p>Gaara’s hands on the blond’s small breast slightly <em>squeezed</em> again. Gaara could feel the meat of the breast and the bounce of the breast. He could feel the hardened nub against his palm. Gaara <em>wanted</em> to lick Naruto’s breast. </p><p>Naruto moans and there’s a visible <em>tent</em> in the blond’s pants as his body emits a sweet milky odor. </p><p>“Sorry…. <em>just curious</em>…” Naruto mumbles as if ashamed, but he loved it when Gaara touched him so curiously. It feels so comforting to have his hands on him. </p><p>Gaara’s eyes dimmed with lust as he softly squeezes the blond’s breasts again. </p><p>“..<em>.. me too</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so sorry but I couldn't help be a little pervert and include a breast squeezing scene *nosebleeds*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tsunade and Shizune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>BRAT</em>!” A loud voice screams outside his house. </p><p>Naruto jumps in his afternoon nap. It’s Tsunade! She’s going to <em>fucking break the house</em>! Her granny big breasted old saggy body <em>really</em> came! </p><p>Naruto jumps up from his sleep again when he can feel the vibration from Tsunade's harshs knocking, and he’s trying to run down the stairs but Gaara slides in to help Naruto so quickly, it makes Naruto think that all Gaara does all the time is <em>watch</em> him. </p><p>“Here.” Gaara offers a sand platform for a panicked Naruto to go down the stairs. He looks at Naruto before looking at his round belly. Naruto steps on the sand platform and glides down until he’s finally onto their carpeted floor. </p><p>He runs to the door with exhaustion. <em>Shit</em>! He’s so damn tired just walking to the door! </p><p>Naruto quickly unlocks their door and Tsunade’s shadow is cast onto the pregnant blond. “Took you forever brat.” Tsunade sneered and there’s Shizune standing next to her with a happy smile. </p><p>“Tsunade-baachan! Come in!” Naruto jumped letting the two in. “Calm down brat! You’re going to hurt your child!” Tsunade ran to Naruto supporting his back. “Come, let’s go somewhere and sit down.” Tsunade looked to Gaara for guidance. </p><p>Gaara scowls at Tsunade. She’s <em>touching</em> his pregnant omega. </p><p>“I didn’t take it, I would see your scowling face again,” Tsunade muttered. </p><p>“Over here.” Naruto dragged Tsunade to their gigantic living room and he plops onto a couch. “Calm down and lift up your shirt.” Tsunade plopped onto her knees, checking out the blond’s round stomach. Shizune stands near her as Gaara walked into the room with killer eyes, fingers gripping onto his arms harshly while he watches his Omega get taken care of by another alpha. </p><p>Gaara did not <em>hesitate</em> to emit his heavy scent in the air. </p><p>Shizune froze from the scent, but Tsunade was still touching the blond checking if he was okay and if the baby was okay as if the scent did not affect her. </p><p>“So! <em>So!</em> What’s the gender?!” Naruto shouted excitedly. Although it made Naruto feel so <em>disgusted</em> to be touched by another alpha — like he was going to be <em>tainted</em> with dirtiness, the blond didn't mind since this was Tsunade, someone who <em>deeply</em> loves him. </p><p>“Hold up brat! Shizune, come here I need you to get out the scrolls I brought for today.” Tsunade ordered. Shizune made a noise of acknowledgment, grabbing the scrolls behind her waist bag and opening it to release whatever she brought. </p><p>There was a puff in the room and there was a small portable ultrasound monitor on the floor. </p><p>“I was going to ask you to go to the hospital but I assume Gaara wouldn't let you out due to his leadership and the risk of being assassinated. Well, really wouldn’t matter, as long as I can gamble and see my grandchild's gender in the end.” Tsunade muttered. </p><p>“Where do you plan to stay?” Naruto asked, turning to look at a murderous Gaara and gesturing him to sit right next to him. And like the bright sun Naruto is, Gaara’s killer intent <em>disappears</em>, and he sits right next to a smiling Naruto. </p><p>“Eh. Probably rent a room or something.” Tsunade made a gesture for Shizune to give her a cool gel to prepare the ultrasound. Naruto makes a hum of acknowledgment before lacing one of his hands with Gaara’s hand. </p><p>Naruto gets all jumpy, so excited to know and see his child's gender and appearance in his stomach. </p><p>“What’s your baby name?” Tsunade questioned, lifting the blond’s shirt higher and pulling Naruto’s hips down which earned a threatening glare from Gaara. </p><p>“Uhh, we’re not so sure, me and Gaara said that we wanted to name our child after we knew the gender. But…. I’m thinking about naming the child…” Naruto trails off, looking a little embarrassed about his next words. </p><p>“Spill it.” Tsunade orders and Gaara tightens his hands around Naruto alarmed. “Uhh…<em> Ga….-rut..o</em>” Naruto mumbled looking ashamed. </p><p>Tsunade moved to get something next to her and she squirted the cold gel onto the blond’s tan stomach. </p><p>Naruto made a noise as the cold gel was all over his stomach. Tsunade grabbed something and placed a round object on the blond’s stomach. </p><p>“Shizune, connect the wires,” Tsunade ordered and Shinzune scrambled to tug wires to outlets until the black screen monitor that was standing on top of the scroll Shizune unsealed, crackled with light. </p><p>There’s a loud beeping noise and the screen is black again with some white static cracking around. “Alright Naruto, I’m going to be putting pressure on your stomach,” Tsunade said, looking at the blond’s big stomach before looking at the black screen that suddenly shifts with white static. </p><p>“There we go.” She mumbled to herself, pressuring the object in her hands into Naruto’s stomach to get a clear vision of what she's looking for. Naruto <em>moans</em> in pain because the object kinda hurts his delicate and soft stomach. Naruto holds onto Gaara’s hands to calm himself down. </p><p>“You’re pushing too hard,” Gaara says. </p><p>“That’s the whole point,” Tsunade muttered back while looking at the screen while she pressured the circle object in her hands towards Naruto’s lower stomach. Naruto screamed at the coldness and the pressure which caused Gaara to look at Naruto in concern, nearly oozing out murderous vibes. </p><p>“There,” Tsunade muttered and her tone of voice sounded so happy and excited. “There it is.” She mumbled happily, rolling the circle object in her hands around Naruto’s big tummy. </p><p>Naruto watched the screen become filled with white circles which soon defined an outline of the fetus in Naruto’s stomach. Naruto smiled and a happy breath was released from his mouth. “Oh my god…” Naruto mumbled, looking at the hunched fetus on the monitor. It was showing his child. </p><p>“<em>Oh my god…!</em>” Naruto mumbled again, but this time in a higher voice. “Gaara…” Naruto whispers looking to turn at Gaara who stares intently at the screen. Naruto can see how much life is swarming in his eyes and how much emotions are passing through. </p><p>Naruto leans his head on Gaara’s shoulder and he’s laughing because their baby is there, right on the monitor, <em>right inside</em> of Naruto’s large belly. </p><p>“It’s a boy,” Tsunade muttered, looking at the black and white screen intensely, trying to figure out the baby genitals. Naruto grunts at the pressure of the tool on his stomach and he leans against Gaara’s nape. </p><p>“Gaara… you doing okay?” Naruto mumbled, peering up to Gaara’s face <em>tugging</em> their laced hands. Gaara nods while staring at the ultrasound screen before smiling at Naruto. </p><p>“It’s a boy….” Naruto mumbled and there’s a faint gloss in his blue eyes. “A boy….” Naruto repeated with a smile looking at Gaara. “You think he’ll have my hair?” Naruto questions with a bright smile. </p><p>“Maybe….” Gaara mumbled, looking back at Naruto with hesitation in his voice but there’s still a soft smile on his face. “It might have my hair but your hair color.” Gaara softly suggested, clenching on Naruto’s hand harder. </p><p>“Ooorrr, it might have my spiky hair and have your hair color — red…<em> just like an Uzumaki</em>…!” Naruto cheered.</p><p>Naruto always wanted red hair ever since he met his mom. Naruto to this day still thinks he’ll be as handsome with red hair if he wasn’t born with blond hair. And now he has a child who may have red hair, just like what Uzumaki’s are known for. </p><p>Naruto giggles happily. Kurama remarks and Naruto tells him to shut up. </p><p>As Naruto fully leans on Gaara’s shoulder, he smiles as Tsunade begins her tangents about pregnancy but her tangents never reach Naruto’s ears as he daydreams about his faceless baby. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Mother and My Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto smelled like soap. </p><p>Gaara was bathing the blond, <em>carefully</em> and <em>cautiously</em>. </p><p>Kneeling beside the tub separating the wet blond, Gaara turns to look at Naruto who has a sad and distant face. “What’s wrong?” Gaara asks, peering his face towards Naruto. </p><p>It hurts to see Naruto so sad. Someone like him should not <em>suffer</em> anymore.  </p><p>“Naruto?” </p><p>It’s not until Gaara places a hand on Naruto’s tan shoulder does he break free from his thoughts. “Huh?” Naruto looks at Gaara with wide confused eyes. “What?” Naruto mumbled with distant eyes. </p><p>Gaara said nothing, just taking in how a sad Naruto looked. Gaara would not nudge Naruto to tell him. </p><p>“What is it Gaara?” Naruto impatiently asks, frowning now. </p><p>“You look sad,” Gaara mumbled, “why?” he whispers the last part. </p><p>Naruto stays silent and the soap in the murky water silently pops. </p><p>“I was thinking about my parents,” Naruto mumbled while playing with the water with his hands. </p><p>Gaara only looked down taking the information in. </p><p>“I just… wanted to know how they would react… ya know,” Naruto mumbled before crying into the water. Gaara’s heart jumped scared. His pregnant husband is crying! </p><p>Gaara doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been good at comforting people. Gaara bit his lips as he watches Naruto shed tears in the echoing bathroom that vibrated his sobs. </p><p>And Gaara’s heart breaks when Naruto’s sobs get louder. </p><p>“Naruto….” Gaara places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder before using his free hand to pull the crying blond face to his clothed chest. </p><p>Now Gaara has no idea what to do. What should he do? Gaara could not come up with a comforting answer as the blond cried. </p><p>Gaara’s mouth opened yet nothing could come out as the blond <em>cried</em> and <em>cried</em>.</p><hr/><p>“I hope Garuto gets red hair,” Naruto says after being dried off by Gaara. Gaara remains silent as he throws the wet towel he used to dry the blond in the laundry basket. “I mean…hey it’s an Uzumaki baby now. Haha.” Naruto laughed but it was laced with silent pain and Gaara could not shut up anymore. </p><p>Something was bothering Naruto. </p><p>“Naruto…” Gaara walks to their bed where the blond was laying on. Their orange nightlight on their nightstand made the blond look so beautiful as he laid in bed. “tell me.” Gaara murmured moving onto the bed to spoon the talkative blond. </p><p>“As I said, it’s not that deep Gaara.” Naruto excuses with a laugh. “Oh by the way, can you sleep with me tonight? Or not? But if you still have paperwork to do it’s fine—! It’s not like I’m—“</p><p>“--- I’ll sleep with you tonight.” Gaara injects wrapping a possessive arm around the blond’s big belly. “You don’t have to! It was just a suggestion <em>ya know</em>! And like you’re pretty busy since you're always busy watching me when you should do work—“ </p><p>“Stop it.” Gaara cuts in. No more, Gaara needed to know what could make the blond so stressed. Was it his mood swings? His cravings? His second thoughts on their baby? His parents like the blond said? What was making his precious husband so distant and sad looking? </p><p>“tell me,” Gaara whispers against Naruto’s nape. Naruto’s mouth opens to make another excuse but Gaara kisses Naruto’s bite mark, his mouth froze open.</p><p>“Naruto…<em> do you remember</em> the night we officially bonded? As <em>husbands</em>? On our <em>honeymoon</em>? Do you remember when I asked if you were okay with me?” </p><p>Naruto nods. “Yeah…. I said I was fine with you, that it could only be you that could make me happy.” </p><p>“Naruto…. Do you also remember what I <em>asked</em> before we mated?” </p><p>Naruto nods his head again. “You… you asked… asked if I would be ready to tie my life with you for my entire life and I said <em>yes</em>.” </p><p>“Do you still…. feel the same?” </p><p>“Yes,” Naruto replies instantly. “I still feel the same.” Naruto turns his head to look at Gaara. </p><p>“Good….” Gaara mumbled while gazing at the blond’s chubby face. “Do you still trust me?” Gaara mumbled, brushing his cheek against the blond’s cheek while seeping his body heat into Naruto’s silk pajamas. </p><p>“Duh!” Naruto shouted in Gaara’s face. “I do! <em>It’s just I’m scared!</em> I’m so scared when I have the baby! What if…<em>What if I end up… like my parents</em> and… and… my baby is forced to live my- <em>our</em> childhood. What if….. everybody <em>hates</em> him? What if everybody shuts him out the same way our <em>villages</em> did to us?” Naruto shifts his body to face Gaara. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave a <em>burden</em> on our child. I don’t want to <em>die</em> and <em>force</em> my child to live the same life <em>we</em> lived in! Gaara, I’m so <em>scared</em>. What if they treat him <em>badly</em> because we’re famous ninjas- powerful ninjas <em>especially</em>? What if we get death threats and they <em>kidnap</em> our son and we- <em>we</em> don’t know what will happen? Am I doing the right thing? Are <em>we</em> doing the right thing?” Naruto sobbed while looking at Gaara. </p><p>Naruto strokes his tummy in a <em>hurried</em> motion. </p><p>“What if someone is <em>waiting</em> for me to give birth so they can <em>kill</em> us when we’re at the most <em>vulnerable</em> moment in our life? What will happen to us—“</p><p>“—-I won’t let you die.” Gaara interjected “I’ll protect you with my life Naruto. The same way I would <em>risk</em> my life when you nearly died in the war. Naruto, I’m always here, I’ll always be there to protect you. You, our son, my family. I’ll protect all of you.” Gaara cups the blond’s puffy face to stare at him. </p><p>“Nobody will hurt you or our son.” </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened. </p><p>“I love you,” Naruto says. “<em>Gaara…! I love you</em>.” Naruto mumbled louder and his voice cracked. Naruto’s tears stain the pillow as he hugs Gaara. </p><p>Gaara runs a comforting hand on the blond’s back. </p><p>“I won’t be alone to protect you either. Don’t forget your <em>friends</em> Naruto, they’ll come to aid you to protect you.” Gaara brushes his head against Naruto’s forehead. “You’re not alone. We’re all here <em>for</em> <em>you</em>.” Gaara adds. </p><p>And Naruto is frantically stroking his stomach with heavy gasps choking out of his throat. “But <em>I’m—!</em> I’m so <em>scared</em>… I can’t help it…! What if they’re too <em>late</em> and the only choice we have is…! I don’t <em>know</em>…! <em>Dying</em>, in the <em>end</em>, is the only way we can protect our son? Like my <em>parents</em>?” Naruto cries out, looking up at Gaara with so much sad emotion. </p><p>Naruto strokes his belly harder, Gaara has to <em>stop</em> the blond’s hand. </p><p>“Naruto, don’t give up on your friends. They’re strong, very strong. They will protect you, just like how you protected them when they were younger.” Gaara whispers and brushes his eyelids against Naruto’s upper eyelid. </p><p>“Don’t give up, that’s your <em>Ninja</em> way.” Gaara softly reminds. </p><p>“I...okay..…….” Naruto chokes on his words as he believes, so desperately believes in Gaara’s words. </p><p>Naruto’s cries halt as he calms down in his alpha's scent and his breathing slowly becomes normal as he cuddles with Gaara. </p><p>Gaara only rubs a comforting hand on the blond’s back. </p><p>“Gaara….” Naruto mumbled after his heated sobbing fit fades away. </p><p>“Yes…?” </p><p>“<em>Can I suck your dick?</em>” Naruto mumbles into the chest. </p><p>“What?” Gaara’s eyes widen and he pulls his head away from the personal heat they shared to stare at the blond, roaming his face to see if Naruto knew what the hell he was <em>saying</em>. </p><p>“I want to suck your dick,” Naruto repeats, looking up at Gaara pervertedly. </p><p>“.....” Gaara’s eyes widen and he makes a face.  “<em>Why</em>?” Gaara mumbles just a little excited. </p><p>“It’s been so long…. <em>I wanna suck dick</em>.” Naruto mumbled, moving his hand down to slip underneath Gaara’s silk pajamas to touch his limp cock. </p><p>Gaara stops Naruto from going further. “Naruto wait.” Gaara raises his soft voice. “I don’t want my son to <em>ingest</em> my semen.” Gaara pulls Naruto’s hands out of his pants. </p><p>“I can spit it out,” Naruto mumbled, looking purposely sad at Gaara's rejection. “<em>Please</em>… I’ll make sure to spit it out.” Naruto whines, moving his hands back into Gaara’s pants </p><p>Gaara says nothing and allows the blond to give him a blowjob. </p><p>Naruto lifts himself with obvious tiredness, leaning onto his side to pull down Gaara’s pants. Gaara spreads his legs to make it easier for the blond, and while Naruto excites his penis Gaara checks out Naruto’s plump body. </p><p>Gaara could see the sag <em>outline</em> of Naruto’s breast behind his silk pajama and if Gaara trailed to the side, he could see Naruto’s waist curve down and that exotic hip skin that says<em> ‘pull my pants down to see more’</em>.</p><p>Gaara mentally shakes his head. He had to wait. Gaara needs to wait for their son to be born. </p><p>Gaara breaks his thoughts and grunts when his lower half thrust up into Naruto’s hands. Gaara looks back at Naruto and the blond is engulfing his penis head, only bobbing and licking the tip while his small hand strokes onto Gaara’s length when Naruto’s spittle slips out of his lips. </p><p>Naruto easily gags. </p><p>Gaara <em>tries</em> to pull Naruto away but Naruto slaps his hands away, only rolling a deeper swirl in the cock in his mouth. Gaara grunts and rolls his hips. </p><p>Gaara thinks he needs to finish this blowjob as quickly as he can before Naruto would <em>swallow</em> his semen before Gaara could notice. </p><p>Gaara let’s all his restraints go and he quietly groans into the air as Naruto sucks and suctions. One of Naruto’s hands let go of his erect penis to <em>lace</em> with one of Gaara’s hands. Gaara clenches onto Naruto’s hands as he feels himself orgasm. </p><p>“Naru-<em>to</em>!” Gaara grunted thrusting his hips up and his free hand gently pulled Naruto up or tried to, as Naruto gave a harsh suck that made Gaara <em>cum</em> into the blond’s mouth. </p><p>Gaara with a somewhat <em>tight</em> grip on Naruto’s hair pulls up the blond, while he spirals down in his orgasm. Gaara gives a half-lidded warning glare at Naruto who plays with his semen in his mouth. </p><p>“Spit it out.” Gaara orders adding his alpha scent into the room. Naruto shakes his head and Gaara clicks his tongue. </p><p>Gaara’s hands in Naruto’s pointy hair move down to his jaw to jab his thumb inside of the blond’s mouth. “<em>Now</em>.” Gaara ordered, more demanding with his ‘<em>Kazekage</em>’ business voice. Naruto pouts with the thumb inside of his mouth but he spits out Gaara’s semen in the cupped hand Gaara put below his lips. </p><p>Gaara feels a <em>tingle</em> in his stomach when he sees how <em>lewd</em> Naruto looks, spitting out his semen. </p><p>“Go to sleep,” Gaara growls and moves away from the bed to wash his hands and wipe himself down. </p><p>“<em>Not without you</em>,” Naruto mumbled out happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Garuto is born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaara could smell blood. <em>So much blood. </em></p><p>It was everywhere. It reminded Gaara of his murderous days where he would kill and eradicate all of his opponents who stepped in his path. </p><p>“<em>Naruto</em>!” Gaara screams uncharacteristically. </p><p>Naruto shakes in pain as he lays in a hospital bed. </p><p>He groans and grunts in pain and there are tears of pain slipping out of those clenched eyes. “UURKK!!” Naruto grunts out, shaking his head frantically as their son is kicking out of Naruto’s stomach. </p><p>The nurses and doctors are all on Naruto and Gaara is on the side watching his husband grunt in pain. “<em>IT HURRRTS YAAA KNOOOWW!!”</em> Naruto yelled as the doctor performed a C-section on him. </p><p>Naruto grunts and cries in pain, he doesn’t have the energy to look at Gaara. </p><p>“UUURUHH—! <em>AHHH</em>” Naruto shakes clenching onto the hospital railings. He doesn’t feel the pain when the doctors open his stomach, but shit it fucking hurts like he needs to take a huge ass shit he’s been holding for an entire day!! BUT IT'S MORE THAN THAT!! Naruto screams again. </p><p>“How long will it take?!” Gaara asked impatiently, not adoring Naruto screaming and shaking from childbirth. “Kazekage-sama, it’s an estimated time it’ll take 20 minutes.” The doctor replies, so careful with Naruto’s organs as they push and move his organs to find their son. </p><p>“Naruto hold on!” Gaara says to comfort his screaming-in-pain-husband, peering down at his pained face. Naruto shakes his head up and down to show he can understand and he opens his eyes with a pained smile, “our son is quite sTRONG-! D-da<em>ttebBAYYOOO</em>...!” Naruto mumbles with a slight scream and a happy face, staring at Gaara before screaming and grunting in pain. </p><p>Gaara clenches on Naruto’s hand and he clenches harshly as Naruto uses him to squeeze the shit out of him to bare the pain in his body. “Naruto..! You’re doing good! Just breathe!” Gaara reminds Naruto when he’s gasping for breath. </p><p>Gaara clenches on Naruto’s hand with both of his hands and he prays, he prays and wishes their son would come out! Gaara doesn’t want to see Naruto in pain anymore! </p><p>“<em>KURUMA DON'T BE A BITCH—-!</em>” Naruto yells so suddenly, it spooks the doctors and nurses as they continue to move Naruto's organs.</p><p>“Naruto what’s going on?!” Gaara leans closer to Naruto who looks like he’s fighting with himself. “Kurama is laughing at me!!” Naruto sobbed in pain. “He’s bickering at me!” Naruto sobbed to Gaara trying to find comfort.</p><p>In Naruto’s mind, Kurama instantly defended himself saying that he was just joking, but Gaara believing Naruto’s side the most, reassures him. </p><p>—-<em>Stupid One Tail brat!!</em>—— Kurama yelled as the surroundings around him became so mushy and soft due to Naruto’s labor.</p><p>Naruto screams again, and Gaara is grimacing in confusion — not knowing what to do. </p><p>“Hurry it up?!” Gaara looked to the concentrated doctors and nurses. </p><p>“Please Kazekage-sama! We’re doing our best to not harm your child and husband! Please be patient, my lord!!” One of the doctors yelled panicked, as nurses and doctors kept grabbing medical tools and pads for Naruto. </p><p>“Naruto!” Gaara turned back to the grimacing blond, “I’m here!” Gaara reminded, putting their clenched laced hands onto his pale cheeks. Naruto looked at him nodding up and down before exposing his neck to the side to bare with the insane pain. </p><p>Fuck! Naruto will never fucking judge women again! Holy shit! It fucking hurts! IT HURTS!</p><p>Naruto screams and his body is on fire.</p><p>Naruto's mind goes hazy with pain. </p><p>—-<em>Naruto, I think the doctors are pulling Garuto out</em>—- Kurama says into Naruto’s head. </p><p>—-<em>Really?!</em>—- Naruto yelled back. </p><p>—<em>-Yeah, I can feel the disconnection with your brat</em>.—- Kurama confirms.</p><p>Naruto screams and screams and he hears it…! He hears it! <em>Someone</em> <em>else</em> is screaming with him!! </p><p>Gaara's eyes widen. Naruto's eyes widened. </p><p>Large <em>tears</em> fall from both of their wide eyes. </p><p>Small wails — there are <em>small wails</em> that turn into large loud wails.</p><p>The doctors pull out their son. </p><p>And Naruto and Gaara are frozen in shock as the loud wails get louder of a <em>baby</em> crying into the world his parents are in. </p><p>It’s their child. <em>Their</em> child is born. </p><p>And like reading each other, Gaara turns to Naruto who is doing the same, and tears are spilling out of their eyes and Naruto is smiling - <em>smiling</em> the brightest smile Gaara had ever <em>seen</em> Naruto done in his life and their son is wailing looking for his mother’s body heat. </p><p>And Naruto sees Gaara smiling <em>emotionally</em> and with pure happiness - <em>nothing</em> like the soft smiles Gaara ever shows him - this is something so <em>memorable</em>, Gaara’s smile is so beautiful as there are two trails of tears falling out of his black-rimmed eyes. </p><p>“Here you go, Naruto-sama.” The doctor holding his newborn places it on Naruto’s chest. Naruto’s free arms instantly cradle his bloody child on his naked chest and Naruto is smiling at his son then at Gaara who peers at the two with soft eyes. </p><p>Naruto cries as he can feel his son — <em>Garuto</em> — weakly move his fingers on his chest. </p><p>“Ga-Garuto….” Naruto sobs out and he’s smiling at his child. Gaara clenches onto their clenched hands and he brings it towards his cheeks again, rubbing Naruto’s hand on his cheeks. </p><p>—<em>Congratulations Brat. You’re a mother.</em>—— Kurama says, chucking into their tailed beast connection.</p><p>—-<em>Thank you Kurama…</em>!—- Naruto replies as he feels his child's warmth on his naked skin. </p><p>Gaara smiles, he’s smiling so hard that it hurts his face but Gaara can’t stop the smile on his face because this is their new start as a family. </p><p>Naruto and he are raising a child from their own blood and Garuto is going to be so loved — so loved by the both of them. </p><p>Gaara rubs a comforting hand on Naruto’s sweaty locks as he peers at their breathing baby on Naruto’s tan chest. </p><p>“Garuto….” Gaara whispers so softly, his eyebrows curl in happiness and he softly, very softly, brushes Garuto’s blood-stained cheeks with a gentle finger. </p><p>Garuto reacts to his Gaara's finger. </p><p>Gaara’s heart is touched emotionally, his little son—! His little son was born now! </p><p>“Congratulations Kazekage-sama, Naruto-sama, it’s a healthy male.” The doctor congratulated, looking at the married husbands gently sobbing as they stared at their little one. </p><p>Naruto nods in acknowledgment and Gaara says his thanks.</p><hr/><p>The doctors close Naruto’s stomach and Garuto is clean. They take Naruto up to the highest and expensive hospital room they can offer so he and Gaara can have their alone time with their child. </p><p>Gaara, sitting on a cushioned chair next to the hospital bed where Naruto lays with Garuto, peers at the two with a hand on his cheeks. Naruto is softly giggling, poking Garuto’s fat cheeks with a finger. </p><p><em>“—cl—!—-Sama— c-....!”</em> Loud voices muffled into their rooms. Gaara and Naruto instantly look at each other and they both turn to a closed window. </p><p>Naturally, Gaara opens the window and what he hears and sees is shocking. </p><p><em>“CONGRATULATIONS KAZEKAGE SAMA!! CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO SAMA!!”</em> The villagers yell at the hospital they reside in and they cheer for the new parents. There are loud chants and loud cries of: <em>“THE KAZEKAGE IS A FATHER NOW!!” </em></p><p>Naruto softly laughs while Garuto is sleeping beside him. </p><p>Gaara smiles, his village is congratulating them both, no longer seeing him as a monster. </p><p><em>Nobody</em> came to assassinate them both. </p><p>Naruto laughs again and he coos Garuto by brushing his tan cheeks against Garuto’s fat cheeks. </p><p>Garuto has red hair like Gaara’s hair. Garuto has whiskers like Naruto. </p><p>But Naruto doesn’t know the rest, he doesn’t know how Garuto will act once he’s older and he doesn’t know if Garuto had his eyes or Gaara’s eyes. </p><p>But it doesn’t matter, Garuto is his <em>precious son</em>; his and Gaara’s mixed blood. All Naruto needs to do is love his son and treat him the way any kid should be treated. </p><p>Gaara walks back to Naruto, and Gaara is still smiling from last night. “Gaara….! Are you happy?” Naruto asked with a smile that could crack.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I am Naruto, and I’ll always be happy.” Gaara nods his head and pushes the hospital railing down so he could lay next to Garuto. Naruto weakly scoots so there’s more space for the three and the two husbands are gently looking down at their sleeping baby. </p><p>Garuto waves an arm waking up and his toothless mouth opens to let a loud wail fill the room. Naruto smiles and he lifts his hospital gown to expose his engorged breasts for the two, to which Naruto gently cradles Garuto’s weak head so he can suck on his leaky breast filled with breast milk. </p><p>Gaara watches and he places a hand onto Naruto’s tan cheeks, stroking the whiskers while Garuto sucks loudly. </p><p>“We’re a family…” Naruto mumbles with a smile looking at Gaara before looking down at Garuto.  </p><p>“We are,” Gaara mumbled back before looking down at Garuto that sucks Naruto’s nipple for breast milk. </p><p>
  <em> —BAMM!—-  </em>
</p><p>Gaara and Naruto jump up when their private door slams open, startling Garuto to cry and wail out loud. Naruto hushes Garuto and places his breast into his son’s mouth. </p><p>“<em>BR—…</em>..!” Tsunade’s loud voice pauses. Her orange auburn eyes go wide as she sees Naruto cradling his child with love and care, and her heart softens - the same way Naruto <em>softens</em> her heart when he was just a mere genin. </p><p>Naruto has grown and now he’s a parent. </p><p>Shizune catches up with Tsunade, her eyes go to her green haori before they go to Naruto breastfeeding his child. Her eyes widened and a hand went to her mouth looking at the precious scene.</p><p>Shizune's eyes go back in time, remembering how <em>tiny</em> Naruto was as a genin, stating he would become Hokage but even if his <em>dreams</em> did not become <em>true</em>, Naruto was happy and achieving happiness at another level. </p><p>Shinzue cries at the married couple gently looking down at the baby. Out of curiosity, Shizune looks at Tsunade and there’s a soft smile on her pink lips and <em>two trails of tears</em> slipping down on her cheeks. </p><p>“Congratulations… <em>Naruto</em>… You’re a mother now.” Tsunade says, coming closer to the married couple. All Tsunade could see was a young <em>Kushina</em> and a young <em>Minato</em> in Naruto as he kept feeding his baby with his breast. </p><p>Tsunade's heart breaks as she thinks this would've <em>happened</em> to Minato and Kushina if the ninetails didn’t <em>attack</em> Konoha because Gaara had red hair like <em>Kushina</em> - just a bit redder but still the same as an Uzumaki, and Naruto had his yellow bright spiky hair as his father, <em>Minato</em>.  </p><p>They looked <em>exactly</em> like the two deceased couple. </p><p>Tsunade places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.</p><p>“Your parents would be <em>crying</em> right now,” Tsunade says with a voice crack. </p><p>Naruto looks up at Tsunade with a broken soft smile. </p><p>“<em>I know</em>.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha.. writing this made me so emotional. I feel like I should write a sequel since I was crying so hard writing this hahaha... but don't come at me with their baby name XD. I didn't want to use a Japanese names most author do when creating a OC baby and if boruto is named boruto then garuto should be called garuto. re-edited (121120)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>